Damal vor fünf Jahren, was wäre gewesen, wenn
by Knubbel
Summary: Meine Version der Geschehnisse damals. Es kommt alles genauso, nur anders. Ihr werdet sehen, was ich meine.


**Damals vor fünf Jahren... was wäre, wenn...**

Kommentar vorneweg:

Eine kleine Erklärung ist hier vonnöten: Die folgende Geschichte beschreibt die uns allen wohlbekannten Ereignisse vor fünf Jahren, allerdings habe ich ein Paar Änderungen vorgenommen.

­­– Es ist (mehr oder weniger) das, was wirklich geschah, also enthält es eine Art Spoiler, wer noch nicht wissen will, wer Zack ist, der sollte diese Geschichte nicht lesen.

– Ich habe es komplett aus dem Gedächtnis geschrieben, also wenn ich Dinge ausgelassen habe, sie von jemand anderem gesagt werden oder anders formuliert sind als im Spiel, dann ist es mir auch egal. schulterzuck

– Zack ist Aeris' Freund, schon seit einer ganzen Weile. (In Anlehnung an Aeris' Satz am Spielplatz: „Ich hatte mal einen Freund, der war genau wie du")

– Tifa und Aeris sind auch gute Freunde.

– Aeris ist in Nibelheim, also mit dabei.

Außerdem stehen in den _kursiv _gedruckten Klammern meine persönlichen Kommentare, sie sind nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen, dienen zur humoristischen Auflockerung. Sie passen nicht immer in die Stimmung hinein (_mein Deutschlehrer würde mich umbringen, wenn er das wüsste), _Ich kennzeichne sie aber mit K.K. (kurz für Knubbels Kommentar), damit man sie notfalls auch überlesen kann.

Und sonst... viel Spaß, sag ich noch!

Euer Knubbel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vor fünf Jahren...

Ankunft in Nibelheim 

Eine Gruppe von vier Personen verließ den Lastwagen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. „Nibelheim, hm?", fragte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann seinen uniformierten Kumpel. „Sag mal, Cloud, kommst du da nicht her?"

„Ja...", antwortete dieser geistesabwesend und drehte sich noch einmal um, um seinen Mütze zu holen.

Leicht irritiert runzelte Zack die Stirn und wollte nachfragen, warum, lies es dann aber doch bleiben. Ohne die Mütze war die Uniform eines Shinra-Soldaten nicht komplett. Er selber trug Zivil, eine Freiheit, die sich Mitglieder von SOLDAT, dem Elitetrupp der Shinra, Inc., sich durchaus erlauben durften. So war es zum Beispiel die Eigenart seines anderen Begleiters, immer einen langen schwarzen Ledermantel zu tragen. Dies war zwar nach Zacks Meinung nicht gerade die beste Methode, um unauffällig zu wirken, aber Sephiroth fiel mit seinen langen weißen Haaren überall auf, egal, was er trug. Der Letzte in der Gruppe war genau wie Cloud nur ein einfacher Shinra-Soldat und ein Kumpel von Zack.

Vor dem Stadttor blieb Sephiroth stehen und wandte sich an Cloud. „Und, wie fühlt es sich an, wieder in seiner Heimatstadt zu sein?"Als er als Antwort nur ein vages Schulterzucken bekam, fügte er hinzu: „Ich kann es nicht wissen. Ich habe keine Heimatstadt."

„Aber wo kommst du denn dann her?", fragte Zack mit dem Gedanken ‚vielleicht verrät er's mir ja jetzt.'

Sephiroth zuckte auch nur mit den Schultern. „Meine Mutter war Jenova", erzählte er unaufgefordert. „Mein Vater..."Er brach ab, weil er einen Lachanfall bekam. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was macht das schon. Kommt, gehen wir."

Zack blinzelte verwirrt. Was war so lustig an Sephiroths Vater? Naja, vielleicht nicht eben lustig. Der bittere Unterton in diesem Lachen war ihm nicht entgangen.

Sie waren keine zwei Schritte gegangen, als ein erfreuter Ruf zu hören war.

„Zack!" Ein Mädchen in einem rosa Kleid lief auf ihn zu und flog förmlich in seine Arme.

„Aeris!" Er erwiderte ihre herzliche Umarmung kurz. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dasselbe wollte ich dich fragen", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

„Aeris, bitte, ich bin im Dienst", sagte er und schob sie auf Armeslänge weg. „Das kann warten, bis ich frei habe. Das heißt, falls ich frei bekomme."Dabei sah er Sephiroth erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser jedoch ignorierte die unausgesprochene Frage und wandte sich an Aeris. „Wir brauchen einen Führer zum Makoreaktor. Gibt es hier jemanden, auf den diese Beschreibung zutrifft?", verlangte er ohne eine Begrüßung zu wissen.

„Ähm, ja. Tifa. ...Wo ist sie eigentlich hin?... Aber sie müssen sich schon an ihren Vater wenden, ohne seine Erlaubnis geht sie nirgendwo hin."

„Ist mir auch recht. Wo finde ich ihn?"

„Er wohnt in diesem Haus dort."Sie zeigte auf das entsprechende Gebäude.

„In Ordnung", sagte Sephiroth. „Ich werde alles arrangieren. Du", er zeigte auf den einen Soldaten, „hältst Wache. Ihr anderen beiden...", Er spürte die erwartungsvollen Blicke von drei Personen auf sich ruhen und seufzte. „Na gut, ihr habt den Rest des Tages frei."

„Yeah!", freute sich Zack und grinste.

„Aber damit das klar ist: Geschlafen wird im Hotel", fugte Sephiroth hinzu. Zack errötete unter seinem Blick und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Aeris kicherte.

„Naja, ich glaube, damit kann ich leben."

„Und komm nicht zu spät zurück. Wir werden morgen früh aufbrechen, und ich wecke dich nicht."

„Jaaah, schon verstanden."

„Bis heute Abend."Damit verschwand Sephiroth in Tifas Haus.

Nun konnte Zack seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Aeris widmen. „Schatz, du siehst so schön aus wie immer. Aber was tust du hier?"

„Zack, du alter Charmeur! Ich besuche Tifa."

„War das deine Freundin, von der du mir erzählt hast?"

„Genau. Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Aber was bringt dich hier her? Ich dachte, du läufst in der Weltgeschichte herum und begehst Heldentaten", sagte Aeris mit einem Lächeln.

Zack grinste zurück. „Aber genau das tue ich doch! Die für heute habe ich schon vollbracht: Ich habe mit Sephiroth zusammen einen echten Drachen besiegt!"Aeris sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ehrlich!", beteuerte Zack.

„Ja, wobei du beim ersten Schlag des Drachen KO umgefallen bist und Sephiroth ihn im Alleingang besiegen musste", kam ein Kommentar von der Seite.

„Och Mann, Cloud, du bist ein Spielverderber!", maulte Zack. _(K.K.: hehe...)_

„Gib doch zu, dass dein Kampf gegen den Drachen nicht so heldenhaft war, wie du ihn gerne gehabt hättest!", verlangte dieser.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du keine so hübsche Freundin hast wie ich!", gab Zack zurück und legte der giggelnden Aeris einen Arm um die Hüfte.

Die beiden Jungs kabbelten sich noch für eine Weile und Aeris taten bereits die Rippen weh vor lachen, als hinter ihnen Sephiroth aus der Tür trat, ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zuwarf und ohne etwas zu sagen ins Gasthaus ging.

„Und überhaupt, du bist doch nur ein einfacher Soldat!", war Zack zu hören.

„Du bist doch auch nur ein einfacher SOLDAT!", war Clouds Antwort.

„Haha, mehr als schlechte Wortwitze hast du wohl nicht drauf, wie?"

„Also hör mal­–"

„Sagt mal, Jungs", unterbrach Aeris die beiden Streithähne, „das ist Sephiroth, sagt ihr? _Der _Sephiroth, von dem ich schon so viel gehört habe?"

„Jupp", antwortete Zack, „das ist er. und ich arbeite mit ihm zusammen! Toll, was?"

„Aha...", sagte Aeris und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist etwas?", wunderte sich Zack. „Du siehst so nachdenklich aus."

„Ich habe da ein schlechtes Gefühl bei ihm", antwortete sie. „Als ob bald etwas geschehen würde..."

„Wie, willst du mir erzählen, dass er jede Sekunde durchdrehen und Amok laufen könnte? Er? Nein, das glaube ich nicht."

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", stimmte Cloud zu.

„Ach", sagte Aeris und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich bilde ich mir das nur ein. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, er ist nicht so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. Das ist alles."

„Ah."

Die darauf folgende peinliche Stille wurde von Cloud unterbrochen, der sich räusperte und sagte: „Ich gehen dann mal meine Mutter besuchen. Bis Morgen!"Kaum war er gegangen, entstand wieder eine kleine Pause.

„Ach, Zack..."

„Ja?"

„Tifa hat mir eine Stelle mit einem wunderbaren Ausblick gezeigt. Wollen wir dort hingehen?"

Dankbar für die gebotene Ablenkung nahm er das Angebot an. Hand in Hand gingen auch diese beiden. Zurück blieb nur ein einzelner, schmollender Shinra-Soldat.

„Menno, das ist nicht fair. Nur weil er keinen Grund gesehen hat, mir auch frei zu geben, muss ich jetzt Wache schieben, während die anderen sich vergnügen. Wie fies!"

Als Zack später an diesem Tag in die Herberge zurückkam, sah er Sephiroth am Fenster stehen. Er beobachtete mit nachdenklichem und vielleicht auch ein wenig traurigem Ausruck die Kinder, die im Garten des Gasthauses spielten. Als Zack sich näherte, murmelte Sephiroth: „Wie merkwürdig..."

„Merkwürdig", dachte Zack, „ja, das ist genau das richtige Wort. Alle benahmen sich heute so. Aeris ist merkwürdig nachdenklich, mein Freund merkwürdig nervös. Cloud war reisekrank...Nein, daran ist nichts merkwürdig. Er wird immer reisekrank, wenn er mehr als zehn Kilometer in irgendeinem Gefährt zurücklegt. Ich wünschte, er würde endlich lernen, sich zusammenzureißen. Aber Sephiroth... er war merkwürdig gesprächig, jedenfalls im Vergleich zu sonst. Na ja, genaugenommen war er schon immer ein bißchen merkwürdig. Aaach, was mache ich mir eigentlich für Gedanken!"Mit einem mentalen Schulterzucken glitt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu Sephiroth, der immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte und ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Wie merkwürdig...", wiederholte er. „Mir ist, als ob ich hier schon einmal gewesen wäre. Aber das kann nicht sein. Hmm..."Er sah vom Fenster auf und sah Zack. „Ah, da bist du ja. Du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen. Du willst ja nicht verschlafen."Reumütig machte Zack einen Buckel, als Sephiroth hinzufügte: „nicht schon wieder."


End file.
